A PLUM of a 4th
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Ranger attends the annual Plum 4th of July picnic.


Rating: Little smut--kissing

Disclaimer: J Evanovich characters. I don't own them.

A PLUM OF A 4TH

"_Babe, the Fourth of July is in a few days. What do you want to do?" Ranger asked Stephanie. They just finished up a meeting in the conference room at Rangeman._

_Before Stephanie could answer, Lester butted in, "Steph, is your family having that barbecue on the Fourth like last year? That was a blast!"_

"_That was a fun family picnic!" Bobby chimed in._

_Tank was licking his lips, "I can still taste those ribs your father grilled, Bomber. Good eatin.'" _

"_Well, Ranger, it's sort of a family tradition. The neighbors where my parents live all get together, and have a big cook-out. It's usually the one time of the year, that my father barbecues."_

"_Babe, your father grills?" Ranger never could imagine Mr. Plum standing over a barbeque._

"_Yes, he says it started when he was in the Army. The guys were away from home on the Fourth and had a barbecue where ever they were stationed. I remember some of his Army buddies dropping by over the years. But, mostly it became a neighborhood thing. Everybody pitches in. We put up volleyball and badminton nets. Water balloon battles. Beer. Hot dogs, hamburgers, ribs._

_Watermelon. All the picnic foods. Pineapple Upside Down Cake."_

"_Yeah, last year, her Grandma had one of those Super Shooter water guns, and _

_was squirting us. Her in that lemon yellow bikini is something I'd like to forget."_

_Lester chuckled._

"_Babe, I don't know if I'm a Burg backyard barbecue kind of guy."_

"_Come on, Ranger. Just be normal." Tank told him._

"_The neighbors think they're being invaded when they see me."_

"_Ranger, usually you're just short of full body riot gear when we are at my parent's house sometimes. No black. Shorts and a t-shirt. Normal summer wear."_

"_Just watch out for Grandma with that water gun. She was trying to have an all male wet T-shirt contest." Bobby told him.  
_

"_Ranger, then after the picnic. We can watch the fireworks from my special spot." Stephanie said._

_  
"Babe, where's your special spot?"_

"_You will have to come, so I can show you."_

"_One year we blocked off the street. I was in this band in college, and we set in the street. Neighbors were dancing. Someone did call the cops, but most of them were at the picnic."_

"_Bombshell, you were in a band?"_

"_Yes, it was called "Storm. I left the band after I found out the bass player I was dating was also dating Joyce Barnhart. After we broke up, Stevie was serenading me outside my bedroom window to try and get back together, but my father starting throwing tomatoes out the window at him. He did get one right in the forehead. That was the end of me and the band."_

"_Babe."_

_The morning of the July 4th, Stephanie woke up in the 7Th floor bedroom. Since Ranger and her were an "official" couple over the last several months, she spent most of her time here. She worked for Rangeman and was dating the Boss. Ranger was all ready up. She smelled coffee._

"_Morning, Babe" as she walked into the kitchen. Ranger was reading the newspaper. Her favorite big coffee mug with a Hamster on it was sitting on the counter. _

"_Morning, Ranger." as she kissed him. He smelled of Bulgari, her favorite scent next to Boston Crème doughnuts and pineapple upside down cake._

"_Ranger, I'll be leaving to go to my parents to help set up for the picnic around noon. Are you going to come to the picnic?" Stephanie didn't think he was, since Ranger never said anything else about it in the last few days._

"_I think I'll do paperwork and meet you for the fireworks."_

"_Ok, but if you change your mind, I'll be there." as she tried not to sound disappointed. _

"_Babe, you go and have a good time with your family. We'll watch the fireworks together."_

_Stephanie got ready to leave. Bobby and Lester were waiting for her as they were going to help set up, too, for the picnic Tank was going to get a keg of beer and be over later. They could smell the food all ready._

_Frank Plum was in the back yard setting up the barbecue when Stephanie, Bobby, and Lester arrived. Tank carried a keg into the backyard a few minutes later._

"_Hi Pumpkin" as he kissed his daughter. "Hi Guys" but he noticed Ranger was absent. "Where's Ranger?"_

"_He's doing some paperwork, Daddy. He may come later." Frank instantly saw the sadness. "I'll take this stuff into Mom."_

_He looked at Tank, Booby, and Lester. "Ok, spill the beans. Why didn't Ranger come?"_

_Tank started, "Mr. Plum, Ranger 's parents you know died and he's not real close with his sisters. He really doesn't have any family except us and Stephanie._

_It been so long since he's been in a real family and I don't think he knows how to act."_

"_He's been Ranger, Army guy. Ranger, the Bounty Hunter. Ranger, the business man, but no Ranger, the family man. He forgot about that." Bobby added._

"_Too, Ranger knows he scares people. Heck. Some of your neighbors. _

_Stephanie's the "Burg" and Ranger's not, He doesn't know how to fit in."_

_Lester said._

"_Ok, if you Boys will watch the grill. I'm going to have a little heart to heart with him. I don't want to see Stephanie disappointed. Just tell them I went to go get some more hickory chips."_

_At Rangeman, Ranger was sitting in the quiet apartment. He missed Stephanie, but he could not get up the nerve to go the picnic. He didn't want to upset Stephanie, but he didn't fit into the Burg mold._

_A few minutes later, Frank Plum was knocking on the 7th floor apartment door._

_Ranger opened the door to see Stephanie's father standing there._

"_Frank, what are you doing here? Did something happen to Stephanie?" concern on Ranger's face. "Come in."_

"_Ranger, you happened to Stephanie." Frank told him._

_He was taken aback by Mr. Plum's comment. Ranger thought he approved of them._

"_Why are you sitting here alone when there's a picnic going to be starting? Do you think Stephanie's going to enjoy it the way she always does? Are you going to be happy sitting here without her?"_

_Ranger started to say something but Frank Plum put his hand up._

"_Stephanie chose you", pointing a finger at him, "not Joe Morelli. You're the man she loves. That makes you part of our family whether you want to or not._

_No, you are not wise to the Burg ways, but Stephanie guides you just like you've guided her through the bounty hunting. So, you can either sit here and mope. _

_Or, you go put on some shorts and non-black shirt and come eat real food._

_Play volley ball and probably get hit by a water balloon or two. I can't guarantee that Edna won't scare you by walking around in some string bikini. It's taken a year to get over the last one."_

"_I heard about the yellow one." Ranger laughed. "Thanks I needed someone to talk some sense into me. It's been so long since I've done a family thing, I forgot how nice it feels."_

"_I better stop and pick up another bag of hickory chips since that was my excuse to leave. And, I don't trust Lester around my grill."_

_Ranger carried the bag into the backyard. Stephanie was on a ladder, putting up red, white, and blue streamers in the tree unaware he was watching her._

"_Babe, let me help you."_

_Stephanie jumped off the ladder and into Ranger's arms. "You came! Thank you." as their lips met._

" _I had a pep talk with some hard-nosed Burg guy" he told her._

_Stephanie looked at her father and mouthed "Thank you, Daddy."_

_Her father nodded as he went back to his grill duties._

_Ranger felt something hit his back and his shirt was wet. Lester hit him with a water balloon._

"_Here you may need this." Grandma, wearing a purple polka dotted bikini, handed Ranger the Super Shooter Bad-Ass addition. "You can reach over fifty feet with this baby. It's got three tanks, but it's heavy and three different water settings. If you knock him down, can I have him? I haven't had any action in awhile."_

"_Grandma, he's all yours." as Ranger ran after a screaming Lester soaking him._

_Stephanie walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Daddy. I love you."_

"_I love you, Pumpkin. I think Ranger just had to hear we accepted him and he was part of the family, too. You chose good, Stephanie."_

"_He's chased Lester down three houses. And Grandma is right behind. She really wants Lester."_

"_I hope she doesn't lose her top, everyone will lose their appetite. I'm not wearing this apron for nothing." Frank Plum said as he was looking at a "Kiss the Cook" apron._

_Ranger came back through the yards, a grin on his face. A water gun flung over his shoulder. "The enemy has been saturated. Now he just has to escape the clutches of your Grandmother."_

_Lester flew past them, yelling "Help! Save Me!"_

_Grandma following, "I got my teeth in, let me plant one on you, Big Boy!"_

_Bobby and Tank were doubled over laughing._

_Frank handed Ranger a mug of beer. "Welcome, to the crazy Plum Family Independence Day Picnic, Ranger."_

"_I'm glad I didn't miss it. Thanks." as he kissed Stephanie. He felt like he belonged somewhere. Just enjoying the Fourth of July with family, friends, and the woman he loved._

_Later that evening, Stephanie took Ranger to her favorite spot where she watched the fireworks. It was on a hill top overlooking Trenton. It was isolated. No house around. They had to drive up a dirt road and walk through a field._

"_Babe, how did you find this? " as he spread a blanket on the grass._

_They had brought a picnic basket with cookies, watermelon, and some appetizers from the picnic. Ranger snuck in two wine glasses and a bottle of wine._

"_Ranger, Grandma Mazur owns this. My Grandfather Mazur's family built a house here when they immigrated from Hungary. The old foundation is just down the path. Grandpa and I used to walk up here. When his parent's died, the land became his, and then became Grandma's when he passed away. I still like to come up here to watch the fireworks as I did with them. It's the best seat in the house."_

"_Babe, it peaceful up here."_

"_Yeah, quiet after all the craziness of the picnic."_

"_I enjoyed myself today. I haven't had that much fun in a long time as I forgot what a family could be like. Thank you, Babe, for including me."_

"_Ranger, you're a part of me and my family. I love you._

"_I love you, Babe."_

_The fireworks started over Trenton. Stephanie was sitting between Ranger's legs with his arms wrapped around her. They sat sipping wine and nibbling on the food watching all the colors in the sky. It was the best Independence Day, Ranger had in a very long time. And he was looking forward to next year's picnic._

"_Happy Fourth of July, Babe."_


End file.
